Troodon Fun
by DinoYaoi
Summary: Thurston has a birthday surprise for Mr. Conductor, and with the sunset things get heated.


**Authors Note:** Hi, if you want to skip this and go ahead to the story, feel free to, however I would like to note the following: I'm not that good at writing Fan fictions and don't do so often but please leave reviews to let me know what I could change/rewrite to make sense, I normally don't write smut but I do read a lot of it so many phrases may seem overused and I apologize for that, lastly I further apologize if any characters seem unlike themselves and if my grammar and punctuation are out of place. Thank you very much for clicking on this story, and again any critiques are welcomed.

* * *

It was after Mr. Conductors birthday party, thanks to Thurston it had amazing. Oh, you think I'm talking about the cake with the special leaves right? No. They went and did something more exciting.

"Hm? And where are you leading me Thurston?" A slightly annoyed Mr. Conductor sighed. Thurston had blindfolded him, and now by holding his hand guiding him away from Troodon Town and into the mix of trees. It was almost dusk, as the warm colored sky illuminated throughout the clouds, making one hell of a sunset.

"Soon sonny-boy, I've got something big for you planned," Thruston letting go of the Conductors hand and removed the blindfold, "Behold! The best place in the Mesozoic to see the sunset."

"Oh wow, that is real pretty, but tellin' by your voice you had something else?"

"Hmmm? Me? Oh now that would be nice if I did," Thurston smirked, "But since you've been I nice little sonny-boy, I would _love _to show you what I have in store."

Thurston glared at the Conductor, and move closer to his face. The Conductor caught on to Thurstons plans.

"Oh aha, I get it," The Conductor blushed, "Well let me make it a little easier for you."

The Conductor and Thurston began to kiss, tongues whipped over teeth, claws on the sides removing one anothers uniform. The heat becoming rushed between them, Thurston guided the Conductor to the floor, and kissed his neck. The Conductor moaned at the sensation. Thurston would sometimes nimble Conductors neck, making the troodon pant in breaths of pleasure.

"Ready for the main course, sonny-boy?" Thurston moved down to the Conductors legs, finding the heat that popped up. He put his mouth around the cock and inch by inch swallowed the length.

"Mmmm...Ah" The Conductor would cry out, more pants and more moans. Thurstons movement continued until the Conductor was almost at climax, where Thurston would slow down his pumping and move off the dick. He let precum dripped from his lips as he moved up on the Conductor.

"Why did...ya… s-stop?" The Conductor looked at Thurston in the eyes, with the reflection of the sunset fading.

"Well you may like your own taste, and I want some fun to you know?" Thurston mouth on the Conductors mouth, and his own erection sliding up into where the Conductors was. Humping, humping, and bumping. Thurston inserted one finger into the Conductors ass.

"Ahh~"

Thurston felt pleasure from his friends moan and moved a second finger into the Conductors ass, and soon was ready to hump in his own cock.

"Ready? I'm going to put it in," Thurston lined himself up and waited for a reply.

"Mmmm yeah, give me your rocket train," The Conductor half moaned and half smirked.

"Oh well its not going be better than your train, after all I remember in school you gave me yours on the weekends." Thurston laughed at the memory.

"Well, how about… after this we can change roles?" The Conductor gave a lusty look, though Thurston refused.

"Oh no sonny-boy, its your birthday." With that said Thurston inserted his dick. They both moaned in excitement. "And its my turn to be on top anyhow~" Thrusting in and out, Thurston started slow. Pressure and lust around him he hit all around, trying to find that spot. The Conductor gasped as the cock his different angles in him, stars in his eyes as he panted. Thurston sped up his thrusting finally finding the spot, his dick tingling at how the Conductor moaned.

"Ah, hhh, ah, hh, ah. he, mh, mh, o, o" The Conductor began clawing at the others back from the pleasure. Thurston feeling he may come soon grabbed the Conductors dick, which was jumping on its own from the pounding, and started to stroke it within times of his thrusting. All the Conductor could think about was Thurston fucking him, and how badly he needed to come.

"Ah, Ah~!" With a loud gasp the Conductor came, and within gasps the cum come flying out into his and Thurstons stomach. As the Conductor caught his breath, he could feel Thurston coming.

"Grrr, Ah!" Thurstons hot seed filled the Conductors ass. After every drop was emptied Thurston pulled out.

"Mmm amazing right sonny-boy?" Thurston questioned with a huge smile on his face. The Conductor laughed.

"Ohh yes, we really need to start doin' this more often again," The Conductor and Thurston cuddled for a bit, looking upon the night sky to which had a beautiful display of stars.

After a while the two had to return to the station, but not before making plans for the next night, which required the Conductor to roleplay train tracks as Thurston would be _riding _on him as the dinosaur train.


End file.
